


all to you

by plasticflower



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, but it's like very light, just chan calling hyunjin baby boy uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticflower/pseuds/plasticflower
Summary: chan should have noticed something was off.





	all to you

chan should have noticed. he could blame it on how busy he was, preparing music for the next comeback even before they finished promoting with my pace. he could make excuses- the lack of sleep, the constant ache in his muscles, lack of time to pay attention to the members.

  
but he still should have noticed something was off. hyunjin works so hard, always tries his best, and he rarely makes this many mistakes during practice. and dance is his forte- he's brilliant at it, his movements smooth, sharp, always so captivating.

  
and when hyunjin makes mistakes it's usually because he's stressed, nervous, insecure. he needs compliments more than scolding. it's something changbin has noticed about him first- because changbin is closer to him than most. it's something chan tries to always keep in mind.

  
but now it's very late, he's exhausted and he and lets his frustration grow as hyunjin, once again, gets the moves wrong. minho had gently reprimanded him a few times already, and they went over the same part again and again, with no effects. instead of better, he seems to be getting worse.

  
normally chan would end the practice for today but there's no time. they weren't given enough time to prepare for this comeback in the first place.

  
"hyunjin," he says, tone calm but sharp. hyunjin straightens up, looks at him, expression serious. "you are our main dancer, you do remember that?"

  
"yes," hyunjin sounds a bit out of breath, unstable, but chan pays it no mind.

  
"then what are you doing? why can't you focus? i know you can do better than this, much better."

  
"i'm sorry," hyunjin responds quietly, eyes now fixed to the floor. he doesn't say anything else. chan knows hyunjin is not like that, but with how frustrated he is, irrationally, he sees it as a sign of defiance. like he doesn't care to explain himself and let them solve the problem. he notices the way hyunjin is tugging on the hem of his sleeve, something he does when he's anxious, but it doesn't really register.

  
"that's all you have to say?"

  
"hyung," changbin interrupts, voice harsh but tilted with worry. chan exhales, remembering to keep calm.

  
"you know we don't have much time," he says. "how long until you finally get it right? tell me hyunjin, how long?"

  
hyunjin parts his lips, like he wants to answer, but nothing comes out. he takes in a shaky breath, raises his hand to his face— and only when a tear drops from his chin to the floor chan realizes he's crying. his heart sinks, all the frustration he felt immediately evaporating, replaced with concern.

  
and only then it dawns on him, that hyunjin's been acting off recently. and that it's been a long time since chan really focused on him, took care of him, the way hyunjin needed him to sometimes.

  
"i'm- i'm sorry," hyunjin mumbles, sniffing. chan approaches him, and he notices hyunjin tensing up, like he's expecting to be scolded further. it's painful to see— _shit, i messed up_ , he thinks. he has to scold the members sometimes, of course, but not when they're vulnerable like this. not when it makes them cry. instead of blaming hyunjin, he should have looked for a reason why. because this isn't like hyunjin at all.

  
"jinnie," he says, gently pulling hyunjin's hands away from his face. it's wet with tears and he's avoiding his eyes, his lips trembling with each sharp intake of breath- it hurts so much to see him like this. hyunjin has always been sensitive, has always cried easily, for others as much as for himself. chan should have been more careful. he runs his hands up and down hyunjin's arms in a soothing gesture.

  
"shit, i'm sorry, i shouldn't have-" he sighs, turning to the members. they all look worried, especially changbin who seems to be torn between wanting to console hyunjin and to give chan a piece of his mind. chan doesn't blame him at all. "break time," he tells them. he needs to talk to hyunjin and he knows the younger wouldn't tell him everything in front of everyone. "come on, jinnie, we're going to talk about it, okay?"

  
hyunjin doesn't answer but he lets chan pull him out of the room, and then into the small practice room, where they can be alone. he sits hyunjin on the bench and immediately draws him into his arms, letting him hide his face in his shoulder. he runs his fingers through hyunjin's hair, massaging his scalp in a soothing manner.

  
"hyung, i'm sorry," hyunjin's voice is thick with tears. "i just couldn't— i felt so jittery and my body just wouldn't listen to me-"

  
"hey, don't apologize, it's not your fault." chan pulls back and cups hyunjin's face in his hands, wiping away the tears with his fingers. "i shouldn't have been so harsh."

  
hyunjin shakes his head. "n-no, hyung, i know you have to— you're our leader, and i kept messing up-"

  
"yes, but before scolding you, i should have realized this isn't like you. something's wrong, isn't it? tell me, baby."

  
hyunjin looks away, sniffing softly. he seems embarrassed. chan sighs and leans in to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

  
"it's okay, baby boy. tell hyung what's wrong, hm?"

  
it seems like the pet name and the affection touch hyunjin very deeply, because he tears up all over again, and chan can already guess what's wrong. he should've found some time for his baby, no matter how busy they are. hyunjin needs it sometimes, to be treated like this. to be given simple tasks and praised for them, to be held and kissed and babied. it helps him get rid of stress and find his balance. and chan promised to look after him.

  
"it's been a while," hyunjin sniffs. "since we spent time together…"

  
"i know, i'm sorry, baby," chan sighs, pulling hyunjin to himself again, petting his hair. "but if you needed me this badly, you should've told me. i wish i noticed, i should have, but things have been hectic. sometimes you just need to tell me."

  
hyunjin makes a small noise of protest, resting his head on chan's shoulder. "i didn't want to be a bother. you're so busy…"

  
"oh, angel, you can never a bother. you're my precious baby boy, okay? i will always find time for you. so promise hyung you will let him know if you need him, okay?"

  
hyunjin nods. "okay… i promise," he says in a cute tone, making chan smile.

  
"good. when we're back at the dorms, come to my room? binnie and i can take care of you tonight."

  
"okay." hyunjin finally pulls back to give chan a small smile. "thank you, hyung."

  
"is there anything you want to do?"

  
"i want to watch a movie. and…" he pauses, chewing on his bottom lip, suddenly shy.

  
"and?"

  
"if- if i'm good, can i get lots of kisses?"

  
chan chuckles, cupping hyunjin's chin, rubbing that irresistible bottom lip with his thumb, gently teasing it into a smile. who wouldn't want to kiss those lips?

  
"of course, sweetheart. and when aren't you good? you're always such a good boy for hyung."

  
hyunjin beams at the praise, his cheeks flushing and his eyes turning into crescents. he's so beautiful like this; chan can't believe a boy this lovely trusts him so much. hyunjin is ready to give him everything he asks for, and the best chan can do is treat him with care.

  
"i love you, hyung," hyunjin says in a hushed voice, like he's sharing a wonderful secret; it's so disarming chan can't help but chuckle.

  
"i love you too, baby boy."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i recently got into stray kids and hyunjin?? i literally cannot believe how baby he is??? 
> 
> there are hints of changjin here and it probably hasn't happened yet maybe because changbin is worried about their friendship or maybe about hyunjin's relationship with chan... but there is tension between them and maybe i will write about it actually happening :)


End file.
